fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Review:Magic Item Applications
This page is for the submission of applications for Magic Items to the Administration. When submitting an application, please create a new section with Insert Application Name Here code. Afterwards, answer the following questions for Magic Items: #What is the name of your Magic Item? #What is the function of your Lost Magic? #How did your character obtain the Magic Item? Following this, put your wiki signature with ~~~~, that way we can identify the user. Results will be posted to individual message walls/talk pages. NOTE: Not all Magic Items have to be applied for! Simple Magic Items such as Lacrima and swords with simple elemental abilities, among other things, don't need to be applied for. That said, please consult with admins if you believe your item needs to be applied for. Matchmaker God Thread *What is the name of your Magic Item? Matchmaker God Thread *What is the function of your Magic Item? Matchmaker God Thread is a Magic Item that takes the form of a thin red thread that is said to be indestructible. Matchmaker God Thread's main function is that, by tying a loop around the little fingers of two people, they are fused into one being. Their magic power is combined and the new being, which is an amalgamation of both has access to both their magics. The created person from the fusion of the two is neither one or the other. They possess the most dominant physical, mental and emotional traits in a perfected balance. The being is able to access both the memories and experiences of either of the two; meaning that the users must be willing to accept it with complete openness. Since all their thoughts and history become one during the duration of the fusion. And even after, they retain knowledge of information that they searched for. *How did your character obtain the Magic Item? Will be discovered after breaking into the library in Bridge, Now and Then. Gate of the Ram Key #What is the name of your Magic Item? Gate of the Ram Key #What is the function of your Magic Item? The golden zodiac key summons Aries #How did your character obtain the Magic Item? I can give a quick summary. Basically this dark guild/band hybrid known as Banshee's Whisper was angry that a town wouldn't let them play and instead decided to take it over and teach them a lesson by using the train station, which the town was known for, as a weapon of mass destruction. Having been tricked to come and help, Nicole Hollander and Eliza Reagan responded to the situation. Through trial and tribulation, they eventually came to the train where Eliza fought a woman known as Joan, the lead singer of the popular band and a celestial mage, who was already weakened due to her work and setting up the devious plan. They fought and Eliza emerged victorious, claiming that the women knew nothing of spirits while simultaneously abusing her own. Upon the women's defeat she took the only keys from the singers key ring, Leo Minor (Lia) and Aries. To read more, Attention All Passengers. PuddingCups (talk) 22:40, December 11, 2019 (UTC) Category:Review Pages